I Will
by citrasama
Summary: One day, Drew's mother sent Drew to take piano lessons again. There, he meets his teacher who is a year older than him. He learns that she was a fun, easy girl but was also sad and poor. "You know at times like this I wish a guy can hug me. Like hug me real tightly." She looked down at the ground. "But of course someone like me can't have someone like that." CS oneshot.


Hey readers! Third update from me this week. I'm sooo amazing. I guess I'm making up for not updating last month. I haven't posted a oneshot in a while, so here's one now! I'm quite excited. This one is a bit different than the past oneshots I've been writing. Like… they are mature?

May: 19 – Drew: 18 – Leaf: 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Andrew," Mrs. Hayden called out from the large, shiny living room. "Come here this instant."

"What, mom?" Drew yelled, coming out from his room. His mother chose not to respond but wait for him to come to the living room. Drew sighed in annoyance and walked down the long staircase. Each step was beautiful marble and two maids went to the stairs to wash away each foot print that was left.

Drew took a seat on the white couch. He understood why his mother didn't respond. First, Drew yelled at her. Second, he didn't call her 'mother,' and third he didn't listen to her immediately. "Yes, mother?" he said.

"Honey," his mom started. "You're already eighteen. I want you to work more instead of sit in your room and read books and listen to music." Drew was about to speak, but her mom lifted a finger up, silencing him. "I know they are books about medical help. But, I am going to improve you more." Drew sighed again and Mrs. Hayden glared. "You quit piano when you started high school. That disappointed me since you played for seven years."

It's not like Drew didn't enjoy piano, he just wanted to focus on school. "Mom—I mean, mother, I've finished high school, but I want to go to college now. I want to go to a good university and focus on my education, not piano."

"Listen to me," she said, ignoring him. "You already got in Oxford University, what are you saying? And you start in seven months, so I'm giving you piano lessons. Think of it as a side hobby." Drew decided not to fight back. "You're starting tomorrow. I've already given your piano teacher money for books and I've paid for the next seven months already. It's Saturdays at eleven in the morning and Tuesdays at four."

Drew didn't respond and his mother crossed her arms. "Say something," she ordered.

"Thank you," Drew said. "Where are my lessons?"

"Music Academic Studio," she answered. "I'm sure you know where that is. It was just a couple blocks away from your high school." Drew nodded. "Good. You can return to your room. If you want to be smart, then you should practice piano." She stood up and left the living room.

Drew stood up, shoving his hands in his baggy jeans. He went up the stairs and actually considered his mom's words and practiced piano.

**-»«-**

The next day, Drew was all ready to go to his piano. He wasn't happy about it, the past teachers he had were old people. The first one was a kind old lady when he was in first grade, but when Drew was in second grade she passed away. The next one was a grumpy old hag who didn't want to do anything but practice. Finally, Drew complained about her and he got a new teacher in fifth grade. The third teacher was an old man who was quite cruel. He stabbed his book with a pencil when Drew played a wrong note.

But he remembered his last teacher in eighth grade was in her thirties, and she was kind. He forgot what happened to her, but one day his mom told him that she was no longer her teacher. That's when he stopped piano.

"Young master," the butler said. "Do you want me to get the driver?"

Drew shook his head. "I want to drive my car today." The butler nodded and left. He opened the large silver door and walked down the long stony path to the black metal gates. On the other side of the gate, a maid has already got his car ready for him. "Thank you, you may go back inside," he said.

The maid smiled, a faint blush was spread across her face. "Yes master."

Once Drew got to the studio, he parked his car and entered the studio. "Hi," Drew said to the front desk. "I'm Andrew Hayden, and I have piano lessons here at eleven."

She looked at her computer and nodded. She pushed her glasses up. "Yes, you are on the second floor in room two hundred five with Miss Maple."

"Thank you," he said, following the given directions. He felt so annoyed; he needed to have this 'formal' and 'perfect mannered' act in front of everyone. It wasn't his character all. In school, he was different and that's why he loved school.

Drew knocked the door then opened it, and there a brunet was playing the piano. She was playing the ending of Chopin's Raindrops [A/N: I've played this before :D]. It was the song he was practicing last night. "Excuse me," Drew said.

The pianist withdrew her hands immediately and turned around. She was crying.

Drew frowned. "Sorry. Was I bothering you?" Drew went to the table in the room where the Kleenexes were and handed one to her.

She took it and wiped her tears. "No, I'm sorry. I was thinking of someone." She sat there for a few seconds and gasped. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Five minutes past eleven."

"Ah I have a student to teach!" she exclaimed. "Wait, maybe it's you. What's your name?"

"Andrew Hayden," Drew said.

"Oh it's you," she said. "Hi Andrew, I'm your teacher, Miss Maple."

"Call me Drew," he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

His teacher frowned. "Nineteen. You?"

"Eighteen," Drew said. "It's kind of weird to be calling you Miss Maple if you're this young."

"Fine," she said. "Call me May."

Drew flipped his hair. "Well, it's nice to meet you, May."

"Is acting all mature and polite an act for you?" May asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I can tell."

"What, is it the same for you?" Drew asked. May nodded. "Then I guess I can act like myself around you, right?"

May shrugged. "Sure. We're wasting time, we should start. Um, you should start playing a song for me." Drew took sat on the piano chair and but his right hand's fifth finger on F and started playing Chopin's Raindrops.

Ten minutes later, Drew finished the song. He looked at May, who was in tears again. "What's with you and this song?" he asked.

"My mom played it," she said. "Once I finally knew how to play the whole song, she died in an accident. Like, it was literally right after I played the whole song perfectly. My mom really wanted to hear it."

There was a silence and May gasped. "Crap, if I don't do my job right then I'll get fired! Okay, I picked out some books for you." May went to the corner of the room where a big bag of books were. Drew followed her and looked inside. "Pick a song you want. I can play any for you."

"Any?" Drew repeated. May nodded. "Alright. Play the Impromptu in A minor by Schubert." Drew took the book out from the bag and he gave it to her. He tried playing the song before but couldn't. May accepted the book and went to the grand piano.

She opened the book to the song he requested and set it on the piano. She played the song with a firm touch flawlessly. When she was finished, May gave him a proud face. "Are you perfect?" Drew said.

Then the whole hour, Drew chose songs for May and she played it. They argued, talked a joked around.

How close did they grow in that one hour?

**-»«-**

Weeks later, Drew was in piano lessons again. He started to have a passion for piano because of his great piano lessons. "May," Drew said after he finished playing a song for her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

May laughed. "How can someone like me have a boyfriend? No guys at my college like girls like me."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked. He found the brunette pretty. She had sparkling blue eyes, dark brown hair, a fair color of skin, she wasn't too tall or too short and she was curvy.

She shrugged. "Well they are all interested in piano I think," she said. "I guess because I look nerdy? I don't have the latest clothes and I don't wear makeup because I don't make a lot of money. Well, that's what my friend said. She lent me clothes before, but I refused it." Drew stared at her and she blushed. "Quit staring at me!"

"Why?" he said, a smirk appearing at his lips. "You're pretty."

"You're just saying that because of what I just told you," she said. May wrote some stuff in her planner and she looked at him. "Play C sharp minor." Drew sighed but did as he was told. He observed from the past weeks when Drew makes her embarrassed, she'll give him something challenging afterwards.

He thought it was cute.

**-»«-**

The next lesson which was on a Tuesday, May wasn't there. Drew opened the door to see a longer hair brunette with green eyes. She was the same age as May. She looked worried. "Where's May?" Drew said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leaf," she said. "I'm May's best friend." Drew was about to ask what she was doing here, but she answered it. "May called me a few minutes ago. I was on my way shopping but she told me to come here and teach your lesson. But I don't know if I'm going to do that because I'm really worried about her. So I'm going to go, okay?"

"Wait," Drew said. "Where are you going?"

"Her house," Leaf answered. "You can go home."

"I'm coming too," Drew said firmly. "I'll just follow you there."

Leaf shrugged. "I don't mind. Let's hurry." She took her purse and left the room with Drew behind her. They ran out the piano studio and Leaf unlocked the chain of her bike.

"A bike?" Drew said.

"Have a problem with it?" Leaf asked.

"We can use my car," Drew said. "Your bike can go in the trunk."

"I can't drive," Leaf said.

"Uh, I can."

Leaf glared. "You don't know her address."

"Then tell me," Drew said. He sighed, why does May's best friend have to be such a sassy pants? "Come on, we're wasting time. I have a GPS in there so punch in her address. I'll take care of your bike." Leaf agreed unwillingly and finished unlocking her bike's chain. Drew lifted the green bike and they went to his car.

"This is your car?" Leaf said. "A Lamborghini?" Drew nodded, unlocking it and opening the trunk. "Lucky rich ass."

He smirked. "Go sit at the passenger's seat. The GPS is pretty straightforward."

"Kay," Leaf said. Drew managed to fit the bike in the trunk and he went to the driver's seat. "I'm done." Drew started the car and back away from the parking spot, listening to the GPS's directions. "What's your name again?"

"Drew," he answered.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Leaf gasped. "You look like you're the same age as me."

"Nineteen and eighteen are only a year apart," Drew said, rolling his eyes. Five minutes later, they reached May's small house. They rang the doorbell and a fourteen year old boy with dark navy hair came out. He greeted them.

"Hey Max," Leaf said. "What happened? Where's May?"

He sighed. "Our dad had a sudden heart attack so May is driving him to the hospital. They could've called an ambulance but May was in a freak out session. You know what she does when that happens."

"What?" Drew said.

"She won't listen to anyone," Leaf said. "She only thinks of the bad thing and what to do. I guess calling nine one one wasn't in her mind." Drew sighed in frustration. "Kay thanks Max. We're going."

"Hey can I go?" Max asked.

Leaf shook her head. "I don't think children should come." Max glared at her and they jumped in the Lamborghini again and drove to the hospital.

When they got there, Leaf asked where Norman Maple was, and they went to the room and saw May crying in front of it. "May!?" Leaf exclaimed. She hugged her and she just cried. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Dad," she said, stuttering while saying it. "He's g—" a nurse came up and told Drew and Leaf what happened. May's dad passed away.

Leaf's phone rang, and her mom's piercing scream came through immediately. "Leaf Green! Where are you? I told you to buy cake and come back immediately because your cousins are coming over! I don't care where you are but come here!" Leaf sighed and shut her phone.

"I have to go guys," Leaf said. "I'll visit you later, May. Sorry."

"Don't you need your bike?" Drew said.

"Yeah, help me please," Leaf said.

Drew finished helping Leaf and came back. May didn't budge at all, but sat there with both hands clenched tightly. "May," Drew said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," she said. Drew stared and May sighed loudly. "You know at times like this I wish a guy can hug me. Like hug me real tightly." May looked down at the ground. "But of course someone like me can't have someone like that."

Right after she said the last part, Drew's strong arms were around her. May was crushed against his chest and her eyes widened. "This isn't something I would say," Drew started, putting one of his hands on May's head, "But you have me."

May closed her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Drew smirked. "I'm saying you have me?"

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"You wanna," May said, thinking. "You want to date me?" Drew nodded and his smirk grew when May blushed. "So you will help me in any situation like this?"

"I will," Drew said. "Mostly because I love you, May."

May's blush darkened and Drew chuckled. "Don't laugh," May said, hitting his shoulder. "I love you too," May said in a quietest voice possible. "Always have."

"And always will," Drew said.

May smiled and she looked at him and Drew decided to smile as well. He put both hands on her cheeks gently and put his lips on her's. May kissed back and when they pulled away, May frowned. "I can't believe I fell in love with a guy younger than me."

"Surprise, surprise," Drew said, smirking. "Any girl can fall in love with me."

"You're so…" May said, shaking her head. "You're so full of yourself."

"And that's why you love me," Drew said. May couldn't say anything and Drew just decided to steal one more kiss from her.

* * *

**Sad, but the ending was quite happy (': **

**Hopefully you liked the corniness at the end. I guess Drew at age eighteen is more mature? Well I don't really know if he was mature. Let's just say he was. And May isn't as dense because well, she's nineteen. **

**Yes I decided to make May older for a change. It was interesting to write, but for some reason Drew didn't change at all. Hmm…**

**Okay vote on my poll! For those who don't know what it's about, it's about what future story I should start first. Recently someone had asked (or begged) me to start Matched first. The summaries for the three future stories are on my profile. So vote, vote, vote!**

**And review (: as always.**

**See you later!**

**~Citra**


End file.
